Mixed Emotions
by Teiuq
Summary: One day, Ruthie gets this image she cannot erase from her memory. She tries to ignore it but she just cant. Everytime she sees Martin with another girl, she gets jealous. Is it a sign, hes the one? Or is it some oneway crush that is getting out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Ruthie stared aimlessly out her bedroom window. She closed her eyes and an image of herself, standing on the beautiful beach in Florida watching a beautiful sunset with none other then Martin Brewer. Her eyes shot open. ''Not good,'' she mumbled under her breathe. ''Not good at all.'' She tried to push that thought to the back of her brain but I wouldn't budge. ''Stupid brain.'' She got up and walked downstairs when the phone rang. ''Camden Residence,''

''Hey Ruthie, is Martin there?'' It was Mac.

''Hey yeah hold on a sec,'' She grabbed the cordless phone and walked out towards the apartment he's currently staying in but stopped in her tracks when she saw them both leaning against the door when Zoë leaned in for a kiss. Of course, he kissed her back. Her heart sank. _But why?_ She thought to herself. She heard someone say ''Hello'' on the other line when she realized Mac was still on the other line. ''Oh uh sorry. He busy right now. I'll tell him you called.'' And she hung up before he could answer. She quickly turned around when she saw Zoë and Martin heading her way. But it was too late. They had spotted her.

''Hey Ruthie,'' Martin smiled.

''Hi,'' She said weakly and looked at Zoë who was smiling at her.

'What you doing?'' Martin asked.

She panicked. ''Um, on my way to the store.'' She lied.

''With the phone?'' Zoë questioned with a smile.

Ruthie looked down at the phone. ''Uh yeah its fashion.'' She said but then screwed up her face.

They both smiled. ''Ha-ha yeah okay,''

''Well I'm going to... go now.'' She dashed out the gate. _It's fashion? _She questioned herself. _That's convincing. _She shook her head and decided to go to Vincent's house for a while. As she reached his house, she changed her mind and decided to turn back and head on home. She really wasn't in the mood to talk.

As she reached her house, something started racking her brain. She knew she had forgotten something but she couldn't figure out what. She shrugged it off, not thinking it was important and walked inside. As she opened the door, Martin walked into the kitchen.

''Thought you were going to the store?'' He asked her.

_Store? _''Oh _that's _what I forgot!'' She cried, smiling to herself, but then as her face met Martin's, it faded

''Ruthie…?'' He said slowly. ''What's going on?''


	2. Chapter 2

''Uh,'' she began but she didn't know what to say. ''Ma-'' But she got cut off with when the phone rang. _Thank God!_ She thought to herself and picked it up. ''Hello?''

''You hung up on me!'' Mac cried on the other line.

''You just noticed that now?'' She asked, smiling as she did so.

''Well no, I had another call after you hung up,'' He explained. ''But still! You hung up on me!''

But before Ruthie could answer, there was a knock at the front door. Both, she and Martin walked towards the front door. There was that unmistakable voice of her older brother Simon talking on the phone. ''Uh, I'll tell him you called.'' And she hung up on Mac once again. ''Simon!'' She went to hug him but sensed something was wrong. She looked at Martin who seemed to think the same thing. ''Simon, what's wrong?''

He hesitated before he answered. ''Nothing. Is Mom home?''

''Yeah she's upstairs with the twins.'' Ruthie answered but sensed something wasn't right. ''Simon you could tell me you know?''

''Tell you what? Nothing is wrong,'' He said firmly yet annoyed that she had asked.

''OK sorry,'' She walked back into the kitchen, the phone still in her hand.

''He didn't mean to be rude,'' Martin assured her as he noticed her sad expression.

She only nodded. ''Mac called,'' she said, handing him the phone. ''And tell him I'm sorry for hanging up on him. Again,'' she added. He nodded and walked out the back door.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. ''Matt? What are you doing her?''

''Well hello to you too Ruthie,'' He said smiling.

''Sorry, hi Matt,'' She gave her brother a hug.

''Is Simon here yet?'' He asked once they pulled away.

''Simon? Yeah he's here,'' She replied. ''Wait a minute, how did you know Simon was coming?''

''Dunno,'' He said quickly. ''Just a thought,'' He picked up his bags and walked into the kitchen. She followed him, still pressing the subject. ''Matt what's going on?''

''What do you mean?''

''You _do _know I'm gonna find out sooner or later right?''

''Where's Mom?'' He asked, changing the subject.

She sighed and pointed upstairs. ''Upstairs with the twins.''

''Thank you,'' and took of upstairs before Ruthie could say anything else. She sighed once again. Only loudly this time, and turned around when she heard footsteps.

''What's wrong with you?'' Lucy asked as she opened the refrigerator.

''Nothing.'' Her shoulders dropped. '' Matt and Simon are home.'' She informed.

''Really?'' Lucy smiled. ''Where are they?''

''Upstairs, with Mom.'' And with that, Lucy took off upstairs. ''Isn't anyone curious _why_ they came home?'' She said out loud.

''I am,'' She spun around to see Martin putting phone down.

''Good to know I'm not the only one.'' She said honestly.

He smiled. ''Wanna go to Pete's for lunch and we can talk?''

''Sure,'' She followed him, as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

''Ladies first,'' He said, opening the door for her. She smiled at this. ''Thank you,'' They both made there was to his car and he pulled out the driveway.

They both ordered and waited for their food when she noticed someone familiar standing outside. She groaned silently. ''Martin?''

He looked up and smiled. ''Zoë. What are you doing here?''

''Oh I was just about to go to your house to see if you wanna catch a movie with me when I noticed Ruthie's gorgeous curls.'' She smiled and gestured towards my hair. Martin laughed and looked Ruthie.

''Yeah I'd love to but I'm kinda here with Ruthie…-''

''No its fine,'' She said, cutting him off. ''We'll talk later,'' She stood up.

Martin looked at her. 'Wait, what about the pizza? Do you need a ride home?''

''Oh, it's okay. And Zoë have it,'' She forced a smile at her and walked out. She looked over her shoulder to see them both chatting away happily. A heap of jealously crept into her system as she watched Martin lean in for a kiss, which Zoë happily accepted. She groaned again and walked off. _What in the world is with me today?_ She thought angrily to herself as she began walking home. _Jealous? I'm jealous of Zoë? But why! I have Vincent. Vincent, my boyfriend. _Just then, a familiar voice called her name. She turned around to see Vincent smiling at her as he walked over to her. ''Hi beautiful,'' He gave her a quick peck on the lips .All she could do was give him a smile. A fake one to be exact.

* * *

Sure, she likes him. But is she having second thoughts about their relationship? Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ruthie had stared at the screen the whole time during the movie, saying it was addictive and hard to take her eyes off without missing a good bit even though she had thought the movie was kinda boring. As she and Vincent walked out of the theatre, they ran into Martin and Zoë, who, apparently had been watching the same movie. After talking for a while, they decided to all go to the mall.

As they entered the mall, she watched enviously at Zoë as she wrapped her arm around Martin's waist. As if reading her mind, Vincent wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on her forehead and smiled. She smiled back, hoping he couldn't see the fakeness in her smile. Fortunately he didn't. She looked at Martin, who smiled at her. _I love that smile,_ she thought as she gladly smiled in return. As they made there was around to some stores, she leaned her head on Vincent's shoulder, hoping to catch Martins eyes and make him jealous. But the thing was, he didn't even give her a second look, seeing as he was more to preoccupied with Zoë and her lips to notice. Just then, Vincent had said something to her but she hadn't been listening. ''What's that sorry?''

''I was wondering,'' He said again. ''If you wanna go take a picture with me?'' He pointed towards the photo booth. Not really in the mood for photos, she accepted anyways, seeing as she didn't want him to get suspicious about anything or question their relationship, even though she wasn't so sure about that herself.

''Hey guys were gonna go take some pictures. Be back soon,'' Vincent informed, but both, Martin and Zoë seemed to be a bit busy.

Ruthie tried her best to smile and laugh genuinely as they took pictures but all the laughter that rang through her ears did not belong to her.

Ruthie looked at her watch to see what time it was. ''Oh crap,'' She cursed slightly. ''Hey, we have to go.'' His hands still around her waist, she led the way out, and walked over to where Martin and Zoë where, only to see that they haven't changed position from when we left. ''Well we better get going,'' Ruthie said loudly. About 5 seconds later, they pulled apart. _Finally, _she thought.

They all walked out of the mall and said there goodbyes before parting.

The drive home was quiet, as Ruthie stared out the window. At times, she would turn her head to look straight ahead and from the corner of her eyes, she would see Martin open his mouth but then close it again. As he pulled up and parked his car in the driveway, Ruthie hoped out closing the door normally, even though she wanted to slam it as hard as she could. She opened the back door to see the twins, her Mother and Father sitting around the kitchen island eating dinner. ''There you two are,'' Her mother said. Ruthie could tell she was upset for coming home late. ''You dinner is in the microwave.''

Ruthie took of her jacket. ''Sorry Mom and thanks for saving us some food but I' not really hungry,''

''Yeah sorry Mrs. Camden.'' Martin apologized. ''I guess we just lost track of time.''

_Yeah, by having your tongue down Zoë's throat. _Ruthie wanted to add but kept quiet.

''Its okay, but you should've called,'' Her father said, while taking a bite of his food.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' She felt Martin nudge her a bit. ''I mean, _we _are sorry.'' Her parents nodded in approval and she made her way upstairs to her room. Little did she know, Martin was following her.

''Ruthie, what's going on?'' He asked once they got to her room.

''What?'' She asked, sitting on her bed. ''What do you mean?''

''Ruthie,'' He said softly and sat next to her. She felt his hand swiftly touch her hand, making her melt inside. ''You can tell me anything you know,'' He assured. ''Anything,''

She looked up at him and looked him in the eye. ''Martin I…''

* * *

Would Ruthie tell him how she feels? Find out soon.

**I know this one was a bit boring but i hoped you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

''Martin I…'' She paused and looked away. ''I really...'' She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her heart was beating faster and faster. _Should I tell him?_ ''I'm really worried about Simon.'' She said really quickly, butterflies flapping about in her stomach.

''Yeah me too,'' He lay back on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Of course, Ruthie would've done the same thing about a week ago but right now, she just couldn't bring herself to even be alone in a room with him, where she wouldn't spill her guts out to him and tell him everything. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts but she just hesitated and lay next to him. ''What do you think there doing here?''

''I dunno, but there up to something,'' Ruthie said, while trying to move inches away from Martin before her heart would melt by the touch of his hand against her skin.

Although Martin already knew why Matt and Simon are here, he didn't want to say anything to Ruthie, so he just acted as if he was as clueless as she was about this situation. He sighed. ''Well I'm gonna head off to bed now.'' He sat up and he did so, his hand in a way, linked with Ruthie's hand, sending chills up her spine.

She cracked a smile and quickly pulled away and stood up. ''Yeah I'm gonna to bed too, night.''

''Night,'' He gave her a winning smile and waked out of the room. Her heart just melted completely. She jumped with joy and quickly hoped into bed, forgetting that she still had on the clothes she had worn that day. She smiled and flicked off the light and drifted into an endless dream.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Martin sat on his couch, reading over his English essay when he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. ''Dude what are you doing?''

''Studying.'' He replied without looking up.

''Its Sunday,'' Mac took a seat next to him. ''No one studies on Sunday,''

''Dude, you're the reason _why_ I'm studying on a Sunday.'' Martin stood up and walked over to the table. ''Plus, maybe _you_ don't study on a Sunday but believe it or not, some people do.''

''Well, good for them,'' He said sarcastically. ''C'mon man! There's this _hot_ waiter down at that new restaurant that I want you to meet,''

''Good for you,'' Martin said just as sarcastic as Mac. ''Plus, I can get my own dates thank you very much,''

''Well why don't we just ask Ruthie if she wants to come hang out with us?'' Mac said with a hint of hope in his voice.

''Dude, she _had_ a crush on you. _Had_. Not has. _Had_.'' Martin said, correcting a mistake in his essay.

''I didn't say anything about that now did I?''

Martin sighed. ''Whatever dude, but I'm studying so maybe later,''  
''Aw you suck,'' and with that, Mac left.

**Meanwhile, In the Camden's Residence **

Ruthie sat in the kitchen, eating a freshly made brownie when there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it, to see Mac standing there. ''Ah Martin's up in the apartment,'' She gestured towards the garage.

''Yeah I know,'' He looked at the ground. ''I was just wondering if you wanna go get something to eat?'' Quite surprised with this kind offer, she didn't answer right away. She actually took longer then she expected. ''Uhh… Ruthie?'' He waved his hand in the air.

''Oh uh yeah, that'll be cool.'' She slowly backed away for some reason. ''Um, maybe Martin would like to come,'' She walked out the door and began heading towards the apartment.

''I just asked him but he's studying,'' He said, quickly following her. ''Maybe we should just let him be?''

''Well it's worth another shot asking right?'' She climbed up the stairs, and as she reached the top she saw Martin look up.

''Ruthie,'' he smiled. ''Hey what are you doing here?''

''Oh just wondering if you wanna go get something to eat with me and Mac?'' She smiled, praying silently for him to say yes.

''With Mac?'' Martin raised an eyebrow and walked over to Ruthie and peered down the stairs to see Mac standing there, guilt all over his face.

''Uh hi Martin,'' He smiled innocently.

''Yeah sure I'll come,'' He said still not taking his eyes off Mac as Mac's expression turned from innocent to sad. ''Thanks for asking Ruthie,''

''No problem,'' She smiled with joy. ''So I'll just go get my jacket and I'll meet to back here?''

''Sure,'' Martin said and walked back over to the table.

Ruthie ran back home and grabbed her jacket and left the house, but not before checking her reflection in the mirror to see if she looked okay. She smiled to see if she had anything in her teeth and ran back to the apartment.

While Ruthie went to get her jacket, Martin stared at Mac in disbelief. ''What were you thinking!'' he asked as he packed his books away.

''That's the thing,'' Mac said shrugging. ''I wasn't,''

''The hell you weren't.'' Martin shook his head. ''You can't go out with her! You're too old for her,''

''Are you reminding me or are you reminding yourself?'' Mac asked slyly.

''What?'' He asked, annoyed yet shocked that Mac had asked that. ''No. She's like a sister to me.''

''Are you convincing me or yourself?'' Mac said smirking.

''Dude shut up!'' Martin grabbed his jacket. ''Look, we'll talk about this later,'' He grabbed his keys, wallet and cell and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked downstairs just as he saw Ruthie walking out of the house.

''Hey I was just about to come up.'' She said, putting her jacket on. ''So you ready to go?''

''Yup,'' The boys answered and they made their way to the car.

As they waited for there food, Ruthie sensed this tension between the two boys and decided to ask what's wrong when there food arrived. She ate one slice before asking. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing,'' They both said stubbornly.

''Okay,'' She was about to reach for her second slice when she noticed neither of them had touched a single piece. ''Seriously, what's up?''

''Girl trouble,'' they both said at the same time.

''I wanted to tell her,'' Mac said childishly.

''Well too bad,'' Martin folded his arms and looked around the room.

Even though Ruthie wanted to stop looking at Martin, she couldn't. He looked cute when he's angry. All three were silent for quite sometime. Ruthie sighed. ''Great fun this is huh?'' she asked, sarcastically. Just then, she noticed someone familiar standing outside. He looked up and smiled. He began to walk over. ''Vincent, hi.'' She stole a glance at Martin who seemed to have a disappointed look on his face but then it turned into a smile.

''Hey man,'' The three boys greeted each other and all then looked at Ruthie. She felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to look at anyone. If she looked at Martin, Vincent might think that she likes him. If she looked at Vincent, she might be able to make Martin jealous but maybe not, just like yesterday. And if she looked at Mac, the other two might think that she likes _him_, which would be bad if Mac got the wrong idea. She sighed silently. _What am I gonna do?

* * *

_

What _will _Ruthie do? Read the next chapter to find out.

**Hope you all liked this one. Thanks to everyone who had rewritten a review and thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

''I… need to use the bathroom,'' She said quickly and stood up, almost knocking over a customer as she did so. She stared at her reflection and sighed. ''What am I going to do?'' She said out loud. After staring at her reflection for some time, she noticed she was flushed. Her cheeks were bright red. She quickly washed her face and fanned it, hoping the redness would go away. ''Think Ruthie think,'' She urged herself. ''What to do. What to do.'' She paced around the empty bathroom. ''Oh gosh I dunno what to do!''

**Meanwhile, Back To the Boys**

Martin stared at the ground. _God, where is she?_ He asked himself silently. He looked at Mac who seemed to be staring at the pizza. ''If your hungry then why don't you just eat?'' He snapped at Mac who looked up at Martin.

''Shut up,'' He said stubbornly. ''Why don't _you_ eat, since you wanted to come along.''

''Well I wasn't the one who suggested we go out to eat now did I?'' Martin retorted.

''Well then why the hell did you come along!'' Mac spat back.

''Oh you know _why_ I came along!'' Martin yelled back, his voice raising.

Mac looked at Vincent for a second. ''What are you looking at?'' He snapped at Vincent.

He shook his head. ''Nothing,''

''No what?'' Mac asked, standing up.

He laughed a bit. ''I've seen the way you both look at her.''

''What are you talking about?'' Martin asked, standing alongside Mac.

''Ruthie,'' He said, as if it were obvious. ''I'm not dumb you know,''

''Why you little-'' Mac was about to grab Vincent's collar but was stopped by a security.

''What do you think your doing?'' He asked sternly. ''No fighting in Pete's. Get out of here you little punks.'' He kicked them all out.

All three boys stared at the each other before heading in there own direction. ''Oh great,'' Martin said sarcastically to no one in particular, as it began to pour down with rain. He ran to his car and drove home. Letting someone very important to him, walk home in the rain.

**Camden Residence **

The back door slammed shut and Martin looked up. ''Ruthie!'' He cried, looking her up down as she dripped with water from head to toe.

''You left me to walk home…!'' She yelled, taking her wet jacket off and dumping it on the bench. ''In the rain!''

Martin stared at her. Her curls were all wet; her clothes were holding on tightly to her body. ''I… I'm sorry.''

''Your sorry? For what?'' She asked, walking towards Martin slowly. ''Letting me walk in the rain? Or for leaving me at the Pete's alone, trying to look for you?''

''B-both,'' he stuttered. ''Ruthie, I'm really sorry. I didn't to leave. Its just… just that we… we got kicked out.''

"'Kicked out?'' She took a step towards him as he took a step back. ''For what?''

''F-fighting,'' He took another step back. He has never seen Ruthie so made before. He was kinda afraid.

''About?'' She asked sternly. But before Martin could answer, Annie came downstairs.

''What on earth is going on here?'' She asked but then spotted Ruthie. ''Oh my. Ruthie, what happened?''

Ruthie looked at Martin. ''Nothing. I'm going for a shower.'' She walked upstairs only to bump into Lucy and Kevin on the way up.

''Ruth, what happened to you?'' Lucy asked.

''Nothing,'' was all she said and locked herself in her room.

* * *

Martin lay awake that night thinking about Ruthie. He wasn't really sure why but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He sighed and rolled over to his side. He thought back to what Vincent had said earlier on that afternoon. _''I've sent he way you both look at her,'' _he had said. _''Ruthie… Ruthie… Ruthie…''_

Her name ran in his mind as he woke up the next morning. He quickly got changed and headed towards the main house. ''Hey Mr. Camden, where's Ruthie?''

''Ruthie?'' Eric repeated. ''Oh she already left. Said something about heading to the library before school started. Didn't she tell you?''

''No,'' Martin shook his head.

''You two aren't fighting are you?'' Eric asked.

''That I know of, no,'' Martin looked at the ground then back up. ''Well I better get going.'' He walked back out the door and into his car.

As he arrived at school, he headed towards his locker to grab a few books before going to find Ruthie. Just as he spotted her, he felt someone link arms with him. ''Hey babe,'' It was Zoë.

''Hey um, I'll talk to you later okay?'' He kissed her forehead before pulling away. ''Ruthie!'' He called but she didn't seem to hear him. ''Ruthie!'' He called again but she just kept walking with none other then Mac.

* * *

Is Martin feeling something for Ruthie? Or is he just trying to protect her from Mac? Find out soon.

**Hope you enjoyed it. It might have been a bit boring, so if it was, sorry about that but I hoped you liked it anyway. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Martin had waited by his car for Ruthie but she hadn't seemed to come out yet. He had waited until the school was deserted that he finally gave up and drove home. After locking his car, he walked inside to see Ruthie taking a sip from her bottle of water. ''You could've at least _told me_ you didn't need a ride home rather than letting me stand there waiting and looking for you!'' He cried, shutting the door slightly harder then he intended to.

''Now you know how it feels huh?'' She said, looking at me. ''Lucky for you, you have a car and you didn't have to walk… in the rain!''

''God, I'm sorry okay!'' He said dumping his things on the ground in frustration. ''But you could've at least told me,''

''Well _you _could've at least told me that _you _were going home!'' She yelled right back.

''I forgot okay?'' He defended.

''Yeah well so did I,'' She said just louder then a whisper and stormed off to her room. Thankfully, the house was empty that afternoon, so the rest of the family wouldn't know what was going on. Once she reached her room, she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed and sighed. _Why am I mad at him?_ She thought, but then assured herself. _I am not mad at him. Just upset that he left me there. But why am I making a big deal out of it? _She sighed and sat up. _Martin wasn't the only one who left... Vincent and Mac did too. But I'm still taking to them. _She shook her head in frustration. She looked out the window. After a moment of thinking, she got up and went downstairs. As she walked over towards the back door, she almost tripped over something. She looked down to see Martin's bag. Without thinking, she picked it up and walked over to the garage apartment. She climbed about 3 steps then ran back down. Then back up again. She did this about half a dozen times.

''What do you want?'' A voice asked, startling her. She didn't reply but just walked up and handed him his bag. He nodded in return and walked over to his bed. She stood and watched him for a second. ''Do you want anything else?''

''Yeah an apology,'' She said without thinking. She clapped a hand over her mouth. _Stupid! _She thought.

''I'm not the only one who should be apologizing,'' He said turning to look at her. The both glared at each other for a second. Ruthie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by footsteps.

''Baby you ready to go?'' A soft spoken voice asked. Ruthie turned around to see Zoë.

''Yeah just a sec,'' Martin pulled off his t-shirt and put on another one without shame and walked right past Ruthie as if she didn't exist. ''Lets go,'' He wrapped his arm around Zoë's waist and the to of them walked off, forgetting about her.

Martin looked straight ahead as he and Zoë waked around the Promenade. He sighed silently. He hadn't meant to ignore Ruthie but he did. There was no taking that back now. He felt Zoë's head on his shoulder as they both walked around. For what had only been 10 minutes, but felt like forever to Martin he sighed loudly. ''Hey Zoë, I'm not really feeling to well so I think I'm just gonna go home okay?''

''But we were suppose to go watch a movie.'' Zoë said, obviously sad.

''Yeah I know I'm sorry.'' He hugged her. ''You want a lift home?''

''No I'm fine.'' She hugged him bag. ''I'll call you tonight.''

He nodded and kissed her forehead. ''Okay,'' Once he reached the Camden's, he got out of the car slowly. He walked over to the door and saw a figure standing in the kitchen. Hoping it was Ruthie, he opened it, but it was only Lucy. ''Oh,''

''Good to see you too Martin,'' She joked. ''So we still having the meeting at your place?''

''Yeah sure,'' He answered simply.

''We don't have to if you don't want too,'' She looked at him. ''I mean, it would be cool if we could use your apartment but if you want some space or have other things on your mind then…'' She trailed off.

''No, no. Its fine.'' He shook his head. ''Really,'' He added, when he saw the look Lucy's face. ''So uh, do you know here Ruthie is?''

She thought for a moment. ''She's upstairs asleep, I think. When I got home, she was already asleep. She might be up but I'm not sure,''

''Okay thanks,'' He ran upstairs but then walked as he reached the attic. He opened the door quietly and saw Ruthie sound asleep on her bed. He smiled at himself as he thought how peaceful she looked but then that smile faded as he remembered why he was up there in the first place.

* * *

What _was _martin doing up in Ruthie's room? Was he there to apologies or was he there for an apology? Wait and see in the next chapter.

**Hope y'all liked it. Sorry it was short but I had to go but thanks for the reading. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry!_ She wanted to scream as she heard Martin close the door. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _But she was too scared to say it too him. Why? She had no clue but she just couldn't say it. That night, she didn't come down for dinner. She didn't want to face Martin nor any of her other siblings. She wasn't really in the mood to talk, so she just lay awake, closing her eyes once and a while when she hears footsteps outside her door.

As Ruthie lay in bed that night, the others however, were up and about, chatting away about the ''surprise''. Martin however, was the only one that wasn't all excited about it. Well he was, but not that night. Unfortunately, Lucy noticed. ''We can all just leave if you want some space.''

He looked up and shook his head. ''Its fine,''

''You sure?'' She took a seat next to him. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing important.'' He said, giving her a fake smile. ''I'm just gonna go for a walk, if that's okay?''

She nodded. ''Yeah sure,''

He stood up and walked outside and sat in the driveway. He hung his head but quickly looked up, startled by the sound of footsteps. ''Ruthie…''

She didn't do or say anything but stand there. _Say sorry, _she told herself. _Say sorry and get this over with. _But instead she said,''You know it feels now huh?''

He looked at her then at the ground. ''Ruth, I'm terribly sorry. I really am.''

''Than why'd you do it?'' She folded her arms across her chest. ''Why'd you just get up and leave,''

He hesitated before answering. ''Stuff happened while you went to the bathroom.''

''Like?'' She took a seat next to Martin who seemed to be lost for words. ''Fighting? What were you thinking?'' She asked, her tone harsher then she intended too.

''What were _you_ thinking hanging out with Mac this morning?'' He asked, his voice raising.

''What's the big deal?'' She shrugged. ''And don't change the subject,''

''The big deal was that I was calling you,'' He stood up in frustration.

''So what? I didn't hear you,'' She lied. Of course she heard him but she was upset. ''Plus, me and Mac were having this interesting conversation about shoes,''

''I don't want you hanging around with Mac,'' He said pacing back and forth.

''What?'' She exclaimed. ''Why? What's the big deal?''

''I think he's starting to like you,'' He blurted out, and continued without thinking. ''Ever since I told him about you having a crush on him h-''

''You told him!'' She stood up and shoving his shoulder a bit. ''I can't believe you!''

''I'm sorry! It kinda slipped out!'' He defended.

''Oh like when you told Vincent to break up with me!'' She cried. ''The words just _slipped_ out!''

''What?'' He shook his head. ''Ruthie what are you talking about?''

''So that's what you guys were talking about when I went to the bathroom right?'' She placed her hands on her hips. ''You telling Vincent to break up with me?''

''What? No!'' He yelled. ''I didn't say anything about you two breaking up!''

''Then who did!'' She yelled just as loud.

''I don't know!'' He threw his arms in the air. ''God Ruthie! Sometimes I wonder _why _I'm even friends with you!'' It was too late now. The damage had been down. No taking it back now. His heart sank as he saw the expression on her face. ''Ruthie, I'm… I'm sorry I didn't…''

''No,'' She shook her head, tears forming around her eyes. ''No, if that's how you feel then fine. From now on, we're not friends anymore.''

* * *

Did Ruthie really mean what she had said? Did _Martin_ even mean what _he_ had said? And what's the deal with Vincent and Ruthie's break-up? Wait and see.

**Sorry it's another short one but I really hoped you liked it. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

That week passed on and neither Ruthie nor Martin had said a single word to each other since that big blow off between them.

School: Ruthie would normally catch the bus and of course, Martin had his car.

Dinner: They would sit far away from each other or sometimes not come down at all.

Spare time: Martin would likely be out with Zoë, in the apartment or out in the batting cages. Ruthie would be likely up in her room, thinking of why her older siblings are here.

And Church: They would sit on each end of the bench.

Lucy stared at her siblings and husband for help on what to do with Martin and Ruthie. They all shook her heads. She sighed. ''Come on you guys!'' She urged, slamming her hand on the table harder then she actually intended too. ''Think of _something,_''

''Maybe,'' Simon began, striking a thinking pose and stroking his chin. ''Maybe we can somehow lock the two be in a room together,'' The added, while looking at Lucy. ''Like what Lucy and Mary did to me when I was younger just because I knew who had a crush on Lucy,''

Kevin looked wide-eyed at his wife. ''Lucy…''

''What?'' She smiled, guilt all over her face. ''We were young,'' She shrugged. ''Ok focus,'' She said clapping her hands together, hoping they would forget about the topic.

''We're not done.'' Kevin said, and Lucy shot Simon a death glare.

''Oops,'' He smiled innocently.

''Ok well, maybe that could work.'' Matt said. ''They are bound to talk then if we do lock them in a room together right?''

''Yeah they should. It worked on Simon,'' Lucy smiled but then stopped as she noticed Kevin looking at her.

Simon smiled, obviously happy that Lucy is finally getting in trouble for this. ''Okay so at the surprise par-''

''What surprise?'' A voice asked, cutting Simon off.

''Ruthie!'' Lucy cried, obviously panicking.

''Lucy… Simon… Matt… Kevin…'' She said, taking a step closer. ''What's going on?''

''N-nothing,'' Lucy answered and hid behind Kevin for help.

''What surprise… Simon?'' She looked at him.

''Uh… um…'' He began but he didn't know what to say.

''it's a surprise for Mom and Dad,'' Kevin answered looking at the others.

''Oh,'' she said. ''Why didn't you just say so?''

Matt spoke up. ''Well we just didn't want to say anything in cause word got out,''

''Oh so _that's _why you're here,'' Ruthie said, clicking her fingers. The others looked at each other, confused. ''To plan there surprise. Duh,''

''Y-yeah,'' Lucy said, not sure of what to say next. ''That's why there here,''

Ruthie shook her head. ''Don't worry, I wont say anything.'' Just then, the back door opened and Martin walked in. ''Especially to him,'' And she took off upstairs.

Lucy looked at all four boys. ''I'll go talk to her,'' She walked upstairs to find Ruthie lying on her bed, her back facing up. ''Ruth, what's going on?''

''He's stupid and big-headed, that's what's going on.'' She said into the blanket.

''Ruthie,'' Lucy rubbed her sisters back. ''Is something going on between you and Martin?''

''Oh you haven't noticed?'' She answered sarcastically, then added, ''Sorry,''

Lucy nodded. ''It's okay. Look, you can tell me,''

''I know, I know. But…'' Ruthie trailed off.

''But what?''

''Lucy, I need to get something off my chest.'' Ruthie looked at her sister, unsure of what to do.

''Are you in trouble?'' Lucy asked, beginning to worry.

''No, no nothing like that it's just that…'' She paused, thinking of what to say next. ''I think I'm crushing on someone,''

Lucy's face lit up. '' Oohh, my little sister has a crush,'' she teased. ''Who?''

''But you have to promise not to tell a single soul,''

''Promise,'' Lucy answered straight away.''

''Lucy, I'm serious,'' Ruthie said sternly.

''I know, so am I,'' She said, getting all excited. ''Tell me who? Who? _Who?_''

Ruthie tagged at her shirt. ''Well it's uh…''

* * *

Is Ruthie going to tell Lucy its Martin? Or is she going to make up some other name? But what about her break-up with Vincent? Lucy doesn't know about it yet. Or does she? Who knows. Word gets round fast around the Camden household.

**Sorry this one had nothing about Ruthie and Vincent's break up, but I'm pretty sure it'll be in the next one. Also, thank you to the people who write a review and to the people who read my story. I appreciate it. Thanks again. **


	9. Chapter 9

''Who like _who?_'' Lucy cried.

''I know, shocking isn't it.'' Ruthie hung her head.

''What about Vincent?'' She asked then added, ''Oh yeah right,''

''What do you mean by ''Oh yeah right''?'' Ruthie asked, looking at her sister. ''Who told you?''

Lucy just shrugged. ''I dunno,''

''Oh great, who else knows? The whole family?'' She said sarcastically. But Lucy didn't get the hint.

''Maybe,'' She shrugged again.

''The whole _family_ knows?'' Ruthie couldn't believe her ears. ''_How?''_

''You guys _were_ talking pretty loud,'' Lucy answered, her voice barely louder then a whisper.

''Oh gosh,'' She lay on her back. ''Did they say anything?''

She shook her head. ''No, Kevin said it's none of our business.''

''And what did Mom say?'' She out on her mothers voice. ''Her business _is _our business.''

''Well yeah,'' She said while tilting her head back and forth as she said this. ''What really happened?''

Ruthie looked up at her sister. ''I dunno,''

''What do you mean you don't know? What did he say?'' She took a seat next to her little sister and crossed her legs as Ruthie sat up and did the same thing.

''Ok well here's what happened,'' Ruthie began.

_As Ruthie opened her locker, she felt someone watching her. She quickly turned around to see no one. She shrugged and turned around. Minutes later, she could still feel as if someone were watching her. She tried to shrug it off once again but this time it wasn't so easy. She shut her locker and turned around slower, keeping an eye out for whoever was watching her. As she began to walk off, she felt someone tap her shoulder. ''Hey,'' She smiled. _

''_Hey, oh sorry about yesterday. Didn't mean to leave,'' He apologized. _

''_Oh no, it's fine,'' She said truthfully, just glad someone had apologized to her. ''Ah dude nice shoes,'' I said looking at his feet._

_He smiled. ''Thanks! Just brought them the other day. Mint huh?'' _

''_Yup,'' She said simply and they both got into this really interesting conversation about shoes, for some strange reason, it was the best conversation she had had ever before. They turned the corner, and she heard someone call her name. She knew who it was but she didn't want to turn around. I mean, she was mad at him right? _

_Mac looked at her. ''I think someone's calling your name,'' Ruthie just shrugged and ignored him just like he ignored her when Zoë was there. _

_The day rolled by pretty quickly and it was now lunch. Ruthie walked to her locker but stopped when she saw Vincent, his arm around another girl. Frustrated since this morning, with the person who keeps watching her, she stormed over to Vincent who looked surprised to see her._

''_What the hell do you think your doing!'' She cried. _

''_It's not what it looks like!'' He defended. _

''_Oh really?'' She yelled right back. ''It looks to me like your cheating!'' _

_He sighed loudly and dragged her around the corner, away from people. ''Well I wanted to break up with you since this morning!'' He said, looking at her. _

_Her expression turned from Mad to sad. ''What? Why?'' _

''_Why don't you ask your boyfriend over there,'' He said harshly and pointed his finger and the direction of where Martin was standing at his locker, his back facing to us. _

''_What? Why?'' She repeated. She looked at Martin then at Vincent and realized what he had just said. _

''_So you agree you like him,'' he said more like a statement then a question. _

''_What? No!'' She defended. ''He's like a brother to me,'' _

''_Typical,'' he said shaking his head. _

''_What's that suppose to mean?'' She asked, folding her arms. _

''_That's what he said,'' He looked at Martin then at Ruthie, then added, ''Except as a sister not a brother.''_

''_You still haven't answered my question. Why?'' She questioned. ''Why do I have to go ask Martin?''_

''_What do you think?'' And with that he walked off. _

''So you think that Martin was the one who told Vincent to break up with you?'' Lucy asked when Ruthie had finished. Ruthie nodded. ''Do you think he would do something like that?''

''I dunno,'' She shrugged. ''He said he didn't… well you heard.''

''Yeah I did, but still…'' Lucy thought for a minute. ''I still don't think Martin would do something like that, nor did I think Vincent would do something like that,''

''Neither,'' Ruthie said really quietly.

''Aw Ruth, its okay,'' Lucy said. ''This whole thing would bow over sooner or later.''

* * *

As Lucy comforted her younger sister, Simon, Matt and Martin were all ears on the conversation. Luckily for the girls, the boys hadn't heard about Ruthie's crush but they did hear everything.

Just then, they heard footsteps and were about to scram before Kevin found out they were eavesdropping. But, too late. He was standing behind them, smiling.

Matt was the first to take charge. ''Sorry?'' He said innocently.

''Oh c'mon Kevin.'' Simon said. ''You have to be at least a little bit curious,''

''Yeah loosen up man,'' Matt added, his ear still against the door.

Kevin sighed. ''What's going on?'' They boys all smiled at each other and shifted so there was room for Kevin.

* * *

What would happen next? Are the boys going to take matters into their own hands to help out the baby girl of the Camden family? Who knows.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Martin stayed up all night thinking about the conversation he heard between Lucy and Ruthie that day. Although he was guilty for eavesdropping, he also felt a bit glad he did. Why had Vincent told Ruthie that _he_ was the one who told him to break it off? She was mad at him for forgetting about her at Pete's, but to say he was the one who told Vincent to break it off, mad her even more furious with him. Which was not good. Not good at _all_. He sighed and rolled over on his side.

Martin however, was not the only one who was still up, but Simon, Matt and Kevin were too. All with one simple yet hard to explain word racked all there brains. Why?

The next morning, all four boys trotted into the kitchen. ''So what do we do?'' Simon asked once they all gathered around the kitchen island.

''I know what I wanna do,'' Martin said staring into space.

''Yeah so do Martin, so do I.'' Matt said, patting his shoulder.

''Well do, but we have to think of a plan A first,'' Simon said, just then they heard footsteps coming downstairs. They all tried to act cool and casual when they spotted Lucy walk down. ''Hey,'' Simon said a bit _too_ cheerfully.

''Hi,'' Lucy said, her eyes wondering from one guy to the other. ''What's going on?''

Matt shrugged. ''Nothing, we're just hanging out.''

''Oh really?'' She said raising an eyebrow. ''Then why do you all look so guilty?''

All eyes looked at Kevin who shrugged. ''She knows me too well.''

''Yes I do,'' Lucy said walking over to him. ''So what's going on?'' They all looked at each other before sighing.

* * *

As Lucy was getting filled in on the gossip they had overheard, Ruthie was dragging herself out of bed. She head drooped as she walked into her wardrobe and grabbed the first thing she touched. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes.

''Hi honey,'' Annie smiled. ''How was your night?''

''Long,'' Ruthie answered truthfully. She and Lucy had stayed up all night, spilling there guts out to each other before hitting the sack at around 2 in the morning. She smiled gratefully at her mother when she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. ''Thanks,''

''No problem.'' Annie replied. ''Now eat, or you'll be late for the bus.''

''No, I'll take her,''

She looked up and realized for the first time, that Martin, Simon, Lucy, Matt and Kevin were in the room. Her mother looked at her then at Martin. ''Thank you for the offer, but I don't think…'' She trailed off as she watched her daughter's reaction.

At first Ruthie didn't say anything, but then slowly snapped back into reality. ''Yeah ok thanks,'' Ruthie ate then ran upstairs to get her bag. _Why did I do that?_ She thought as she reached her room. _Because you love him and you can't stay mad at him forever. _A voice answered back, which caught her off guard. ''Who are you?'' She fought back. ''And where did you come from?''

As Ruthie was upstairs, Martin could feel all eyes one him. ''At least she talking to me right?''

''Yup, which is a good thing,'' Lucy said, nodding.

''3 words is a start.'' Matt said.

''Maybe she wants to be friends again?'' Kevin suggested.

''Or maybe she really did need a ride to school or she _will_ miss the bus.'' He said, looking out the window.

''Ok we were off,'' Martin said as Ruthie came down and headed towards the door.

''See yah,'' She said, and walked out.

Martin followed, not before Kevin added, ''Try and talk to her or to Vincent and please, don't make me come down there for anything you'll regret.''

''Kevin!'' Lucy cried, hitting him in the arm.

Martin just laughed. ''Ok I try,''

* * *

As they arrived at school, not a single word had been exchanged between the two of them. Ruthie had stared out the window and Martin had of course, focused on the road. He parked the car and the two got out. They walked into school together, but kept a small distance. As they reached the first corner, they both stopped and chatted to a few people then continued walking down the rest of the hall together; still not a single word was exchanged. As they reached the second corner, they both dropped their bags as some guy holding a cello case pass with two jocks chasing him. They stood back up and continued walking. And as they neared the third corner, Martin spotted his girlfriend and Ruthie, her ex-boyfriend and that was when they both parted. They glanced over their shoulder and looked at each other for a mere second then turned back and faced the front.

_Wow, that was awkward, _Ruthie thought.

_That was defiantly awkward, _Martin thought.

And they both headed to class when the bell rang.

* * *

What would Martin do when he sees Vincent? Beat the crap out of him? Or talk to two civil people? Who knows, anything can happen.

**Hope yah liked it. Kinda short but yeah. Thanks for reading. Bye. Please review. Hope it wasn't boring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: This is just going to be a really short paragraph then I'm leaving it as that. Please don't be mad that its short but I just want to get this idea out of the way so I can continue without this idea racking my brain. So please read on...

* * *

**

Martin stood by his locker, grabbing a few books out when he heard the unmistakable voice of his best friend Mac. He wasn't sure if it was him or not, seeing as he was sick and hasn't been at school for the last couple of days. Then he heard Vincent's voice.

''Dude where have you been all these days?''

''At home. Sick. Stupid little sister,'' Mac said, referring to his little sister Jenny. ''So did she believe you?''

Vincent laughed. ''Totally convinced. Brilliant idea.''

''Of course it is!'' Mac said, proudly. ''I thought of it didn't I?''

''Haha, true.'' They were both quiet for a while then Vincent spoke up. His voice a little bit shaky. ''But what's gonna happen when Martin finds out?''

Mac didn't answer coz next thing you know…

* * *

What's gonna happen next? What were Mac and Vincent talking about? Does Martin interrupt? And what would the Camden/Kinkirk boys do when they find out? 

**Haha I'm leaving you there. I hope it was good. Once again, I'm sorry its short but I'll try and post another one up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

''Yeah _Mac,_'' Mac stared wide eyed and speechless as Martin stepped around the corner. ''What gonna happen when Martin finds out?''

''Ma-ma-martin!'' He cried. ''Oh buddy! L-look… I-it's not what it looks like.''

''Look,'' Martin sighed, as he saw the pleading look in Mac's eyes. ''Just get out of my sight coz the urge of punching you is coming on strong,'' Mac took of down the hall, Vincent about to follow but Martin grabbed him by his collar. ''And you,'' He dragged him out of school and into the parking lot. ''I'm not done with you yet.''

Martin drove home with Vincent in the passenger seat, staring at Martin fearfully. ''Look, whatever you thinking about doing, don't do it. Please?''

''And why should I listen to you?'' Martin asked, not taking his eyes of the road.

He sighed in frustration. ''Martin, I'm really sorry. It was Mac's idea!''

''And you went along with it, why?''

''Coz I like someone else,'' He said really quickly.

This time, Martin turned to face Vincent. ''What has this got to do with me?'' Vincent was about to say something else but Martin waved his hand before he could speak. ''Look, your just wasting your breathe explaining it to me,'' He said, parking his car in the Camden driveway. ''Your just gonna have to explain it to everyone else as well,''

Vincent gulped. ''Everyone else?'' He looked at Martin then turned to face the Camden house.

''That's right, everyone else.'' Martin got out and walked over to the passenger side.

Vincent locked the door and stared at Martin. ''I'm not coming out.''

''Dude!'' He cried and dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys. ''I have the keys, now get out!'' Vincent shook his head and Martin sighed. ''Whatever, I'm going to get the others and you better stay.'' He pointed his finger firmly at Vincent then quickly walked inside and saw Kevin. ''Kevin get the others,'' He looked over his shoulder and saw Vincent trying to escape. ''Hey!'' He chased Vincent and grabbed the strap of his bag. Vincent slipped the strap of his shoulder and continued to escape but Martin grabbed his shirt, dragging him towards the house. Kevin, Matt and Simon stood wide-eyed Lucy came running out.

''What's going on?'' Lucy asked, looking from Martin and Vincent to her siblings and husband but they ignored her.

''Well well well,'' Matt said, arms crossed, walking over as Martin let go of Vincent. The others surrounded him so he couldn't escape. ''What do we have here,''

''Look,'' Vincent began, his eyes glancing at one person to another. ''It was Mac's-''

''So Mac's involved?'' Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at Lucy. ''Yeah and it was his idea to-''

''To what?'' Simon questioned, before Vincent could finish his sentence.

He started over. ''It was Mac's idea to sa-''

''Gosh Simon just let him finish what he was saying before questioning him,'' Lucy said, interrupting Vincent once again.

''Stop being a hypocrite, seeing as you just interrupted him, _Lucy,'' _Simon shot back.

Lucy gasped. ''I am _not _being a hypocrite!''

''Oh yes you ar-!''

''Guys! Stop!'' Matt yelled. ''Let the boy speak!''

''Fine!'' They both howled, and turned back to Vincent.

''As I was _saying_,'' Vincent began, once again. ''It was Mac's idea to say Martin was the one who told me to break up with Ruthie co-''

''Where is Mac anyway?'' Kevin interrupted.

Vincent sighed and looked at Martin. Even though, he was glad that he got himself out of not having to explain the whole plan that got out of hand, he was getting frustrated with getting interrupted so many times.

''I let him go,'' Martin replied to Kevin's question.

''You let him go?'' Kevin asked, bewilder.

Martin nodded. ''Yeah,''

''Would you let a guy who robbed a bag and harmed an elderly?'' Kevin asked, staring at Martin.

''Sorry,'' Martin said. ''You don't have to get all serious and go ''cop'' on me.''

''Aww honey is that what you had to go through today?'' Lucy asked sympathetically.

''Yeah,'' He said nodding to his wife.

''Guys!'' Simon cried, waving a hand at Vincent.

''Oh _sorry_ then _Simon,''_ She retorted and stormed inside.

''Look,'' Martin began quickly, before anyone else could interrupt him. ''Vincent only did this because he liked someone…'' He trailed off. ''…else.'' He concluded as he saw Ruthie standing at the gate, staring at him.

''You liked someone else?'' Ruthie asked calmly at first, while Vincent stared at his feet. ''And I'm guessing, that the rumors that have been going all over school are true?'' No one said a single word nor made a single sound. Not even the birds that are usually chirping around this time. ''That you cheated on with me with… with Margo!''

''I'm sorry okay!'' He cried. Martin noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

''Well sorry isn't good enough!'' She yelled back. ''Why didn't you just tell me!'' He didn't reply. ''Why did you have to drag Martin into this!''

''Coz I saw the way you look at him!'' He blurted suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at Martin. ''I think we should leave these two alone,'' Matt said out of the blue and dragged everyone inside, leaving Vincent Ruthie outside alone. AS they got inside, everyone looked at Martin again.

''What?'' He cried.

''Do you like my sister?'' Simon asked, folding his arms and leaning against the island.

Martin didn't answer.

''Do you?'' Matt added.

Martin looked at Kevin to see if he was gonna add anything. He was and Martin knew what he was going to say so be spoke up. ''No.'' He said firmly. But the others weren't convinced. ''No,'' He said a little less firmly. This time, it came out more like a question rather then a statement. ''No?'' He looked away from the others gaze. But what surprised him the most was when they all smiled.

**Meanwhile, back outside**

''What are you talking about?'' Ruthie managed to say after a few minutes of shock.

''I've seen the way you look at him,'' He repeated. ''They way you use to look at me when we first went out. The way you always try to get his attention when he's with Zoë. The way you look at Zoë with envy.'' He paused. Ruthie was too shocked to say anything so he continued. ''I've noticed this for a while now but I didn't say anything. Just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. That's why I went on a date with Margo. But it was just _once,_ I promise.'' By now, there were tears in Ruthie eyes but she still didn't say anything. ''I just prepared for when you dump me I would have another girlfriend ready. Sounds stupid but at that moment, it felt right.'' Ruthie notice a single tear about to drop but he quickly wiped it away. ''I'm really, truly sorry.'' He walked over to her but she gestured for him to stop. ''Ruthie, I really am.''

She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. She looked up at the sky, just hoping and praying to God for her to stop crying. She couldn't speak. She just shook her head. Finally she managed to mumble a quiet ''Sorry,'' then ran inside.

She burst through the door and bolted upstairs, running towards her room. But what took her by surprise was that she wasn't in her room. She was in Lucy's. ''I like him!'' She yelled and dropped to her knees, in tears. ''I like him so much…''

''I know you do.'' Lucy said rubbing her back. ''He's a good kid.''

''But what about Zoë?'' She asked, sitting on the floor, and crossing her legs.

''What about her?'' Lucy asked.

''How can I complete with a girl like her!'' She yelled. ''She's pretty. Smart. She's everything I'm not.''

''That's not true,'' A voice she knew to well, said. She spun around. ''She's not you…''

* * *

Who was it? Find out soon.

**Hope you liked it. It was longer than the other one so yeah. Well please review. The next one might be the last one or it might not be. Im not to sure about that so i'll let you know when i figure it out. Thanks for reading. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

''But…'' She stared at him blankly. ''Zoë…?''

''What about her?'' He took a step towards her. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground. ''These past days have been… boring…'' She cracked a smile but didn't say anything. ''…and frustrating.'' He took a step closer to her. ''Ever since the incident at Pete's, it made me realize something.''

''That you forgot me at Pete's?'' She said, half joking, half serious. The others chuckled a bit, lightening the mood a little bit.

He smiled. ''Yeah about that, I'm really sorry.''

''Its okay,'' She fiddled with her hands as her heart began to beat faster.

''This might sound weird, but the fights we had, it…'' He chuckled to himself before continuing. ''…it sorta brang me closer to you, making…''

''…making you realize other things that you wouldn't notice when your not mad.'' She said finishing his sentence.

''Exactly.'' He said, nodding. ''Like,'' He took a step closer to her. ''The feelings I have for you.''

She felt herself blush. She tried to stop herself from smiling but she couldn't help it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, while his index finger titling her head a bit, connecting there lips together. She could feel him smile as she kissed him back. There was applause from the others but the sound of the clapping faded as the kissed deepened. They finally pulled apart after what seemed like the happiest 1 minute of her life.

''Go Ruthie!'' Lucy cried, clapping, while the boys whistled. She smiled and buried her head into Martin chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

''But you do have to keep in mind that she's our sister,'' Matt said.

''Our _baby_ sister,'' Lucy said proudly.

''So no funny business,'' Kevin warned.

''But we'll deal with that when we cross that bridge.'' Simon said, smiling.

''Thanks you guys,'' Ruthie said into Martins shirt. _God, he smells nice. _She thought to herself and pulled away. ''But what about Mom and Dad?''

''What about your Father and I?''

Ruthie looked at Martin before looking at Martin.

''What do we have here?'' Eric asked. ''Are you two…?'' He moved his finger from Martin to Ruthie.

Everyone nodded.

''It's about time,'' Annie smiled.

Ruthie gave them a confused looked. ''Huh?''

''Don't worry,'' Her father answered and gave his daughter a hug.

''Well, dinners ready,'' Annie smiled.

Everyone made there way down the hall towards the kitchen, Martin and Ruthie at the back, walking hand in hand.

Annie watched them walked away and smiled. ''Our baby girl is growing up so fast,''

...END…

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and to everyone who read my story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well please review and hopefully I'll be doing a sequel so keep an eye out for it. Once again , thanks for reading and have a nice day! **


End file.
